The Magician
by BloodySnowDeathDemon
Summary: in a small town called angle's fate Yami has lived all his life all he ever wanted was out of this town but when a new girl moves to town he just wants to stay with her even if he doesn't know it at first. FEMALE YUGI ENJOY
1. BEFORE

Dawn:Well guys I've got an AMAZING new fanfic it is so awesome it will have so many chapters it will be one of my best fanfics ever!^^ And my new chapter of Vampire High is on delay because of my major block on it, my cousin has asked for a short interruption in it so it's taking away the deadline because of how i can incorporated it. One more thing Luna has taken a vacation from this story for awhile because it's not Yaoi . Cause Yugi is a girl in this one, but she has promised to text me. She sent one that says "Wish you were here not really i'm having so much fun in Miami without you!" WHAT SHE WENT TO THE BEACH WITHOUT ME I WANTED TO USE MY NEW BIKINI!(is now in her neon pink 2 piece and is modeling it)

Everyone stares

Dawn:Ummm i forgot you were there.

Yami:Uhh yeah what was i doing again?

Dawn:(quickly wraps a towel around herself)You were doing the disclaimer!

Yugi:Wait did you say i was a girl in this!

Dawn:Skipping the dis claimer!

Yugi:Your not getting off that easy!

* * *

**BEFORE**

**Darkness is driven out only by light as hate is by love~Dawn.B.E/me**

There were two different kinds of people in our town. "The stupid and the stranded."My father had classified our neighbors as such."The ones who are trapped here or the others who are to stupid to move on. Everyone else finds their way out."There was no question which one my dad was but i wouldn't tell him i never had enough courage. My dad was a successful writer and we live in the middle of nowhere in a small town in a place called Angle's Fate because my family has always lived here since my great-great-great-great-grand father Tasu who fought in the wars long ago called the war of the Greats.

The war was fought over 100 years ago by people who rebelled against the king of Angle's Fate. But everyone around here called it the the war of the rebels. Everyone except my family. Just another reason i couldn't get out of here. Angle's Fate wasn't like the small town's in movies, it wasn't all smiles and not everyone got along at times. Our town was to far from the others to have any kind of restaurant. All our town had was an old ice cream shop and an old cafe. The school was to old they even had chalk boards in some of the rooms. The good houses were on Main street and the rest were on 47th street were the road was crumbling and it was terrible for walking you never saw that in the movies.

Angle's fate wasn't a very complicated place. Angle's fate was Angle's Fate were everything always stayed the same, were everyone sat on their porch as always it never changed. And tomorrow was the firs day of Angle High and i already knew everything that was going to happen. I knew who i would talk to and who i who see. There were no surprises in this town where we were pretty much the middle of nowhere.

At least that is what i_ thought. _I closed my eyes, clicked my i-pod off and turned the lights off on the last day of summer. It turns out i couldn't be anymore wrong, but there was more there was so much more, there was a girl and a curse.


	2. Chapter 1 DREAMS

Dawn:OMG As soon as i posted the first part of this i got a favorite and a follower and a review from a guest. I'd like to thank Kate(guest) and SPUNKYGIRL92 you guys are great!. Also Luna is still gone and now has traveled to California so i bet she's having fun but i still miss her **SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 DREAMS**

_~dream~_**  
**

**F**alling_  
_

I was falling through the air at a dangerous speed.

"Yami!"

She called and the sound of her voice made my heart skip a beat.

"Help me!"

She was falling too. I reached out trying to catch her, but she was to far and all i caught was air, and there was no ground beneath my feet just endless sky. Now i was falling into a bottomless pit, i clawed at the thick, dirt failing to slow down my pending doom. In the dimming light she was a little closer. We touched finger tips and violet sparks flew everywhere in the darkness.

Then she slipped through my fingers and she was gone.

She smelled of peaches and cherry blossoms, even now i couldn't catch her, and i felt empty when she disappeared.

* * *

I jerked up in my bed, sweat covering my face.

"Yami! Wake up you are not going to be late on the first day of school!"I could hear Mana's voice calling me from the kitchen downstairs. My eyes adjusted to the light in the room. i could hear a storm raging outside. It must be storming, it must be morning, i must be in my room.

My room was humid from the rain, why was my window open?

My head throbbed and i laid back down in my bed. The dream started to recede as it always did, and i was safe in my room, in the same oak bed were people didn't fall through black holes like the ones in my dream. I stared at my black ceiling that always seemed the same but today it looked different. everything looked different today it all somehow looked like it had changed. But in reality it was all the same as it had always been. What was wrong with me? I've been having this dream repeatedly for months, and even though i couldn't remember all of the dream the part i do remember was always exactly the same.

The girl was falling, i was falling, and i had to hold on because if i didn't something horrible would happen to the girl. But that's the thing i couldn't let go, i didn't want to lose her even though i didn't know her. It was crazy it was like love _before _first sight. Which was insane cause she was only a dream, i didn't even know what she really looked like. Even though i had been having this dream so long i had never actually seen her face, or i just couldn't remember it.

All i knew was every time i had lost her i got a sick feeling in the very bottom of my stomach, the way you feel when you lose someone close to you.

Butterflies in your stomach was such a crappy metaphor, more like wasps or or a swarm of killer bees. Maybe i was going insane or maybe i just needed a shower. My headphones were still wrapped around my neck from the night before, and when i glanced down at my i-pod there was a strange song that hadn't been there before.

Sixteen Moons.

What was that? I pushed play and the song began to play, the melody was eerie and almost hypnotic. The lyrics were creepy.

* * *

_Sixteen moons, sixteen years_

_sixteen of your deepest fears_

_sixteen times you've dreamed my tears _

_falling, falling through the years..._

* * *

The mood of the song really set me on edge.

"Yami"I could hear Mana's voice over the music and she was getting irritated now. I switched off the music and yanked the covers off of myself, my bed was fall of dirt just like the last time i had the dream. I ripped the sheets off the bed and pushed them to the bottom of the hamper under yesterdays sweaty practice jersey. II got in the shower and scrubbed away the dirt trying to forget the nightmare as the last bits of dirt washed away down the drain.

If i didn't think about it it's was almost like it hadn't happened-almost. That was my action on most of the things bothering me the past month. But not her the girl in the dream, i couldn't help it i always thought about her. I kept comeing back to the girl even though i just couldn't explain it. So that was my own little secret, and that's all there was to tell. I was sixteen years old, and i was falling in love with a girl who didn't exist, and i was slowly losing my mind.

No matter how hard i tried to scrub, i couldn't get my heart to stop pounding. And over the smell of the sea-breeze body wash and the shampoo i could still smell it, i could still smell her. Just barely, but i knew it was there.

Peaches and cherry blossoms.

* * *

I came down the stairs to the sameness of everyday. At the breakfast table, Mana slid the same blue china plate of waffles, bacon, and toast to me as she did everyday. Mana was an old friend more like a second mother to me she had practically raised me, and she felt it was her personal mission to make me grow another foot even though i was already 6'2". This morning i was oddly starving like i hadn't eaten in a week. I quickly devoured my waffles and three pieces of bacon on my plate feeling better already. I grinned at her with my mouth still full.

"Don't hold out on me Mana it's the first day of school."She placed a huge glass of OJ in front of me along with a glass of milk, whole milk.

"Are we out of chocolate milk?"I asked cause in the morning i needed my daily sugar. "Acclimate. As in get used to it. And don't even think about setting one foot out that door without drinking your milk first." Mana said not looking away from me. "I see you dressed up."Mana said the sarcasm thick in her voice. I was wearing some jeans and a faded black shirt.

"I thought you were going to cut your hair."Mana said pointing toward my overgrown golden bangs now hanging over my eyes.

"When did i say that?"I said. I would never cut my hair never.

"Don't you know eyes are the windows of the soul?"Mana said pushing more bacon at me. "Well don't think your going out there with wet hair, i don't like how this storm feels. Like it has a will of its own."

I rolled my eyes at Mana who had her own way about everything. And when she was in one of these moods she would get dark. And when Mana went dark things didn't turn out well. It was best to keep out of her way on a day like this. It's best to leave up her charms and talismans which she made and left on the windows seals and dressers all over the house, she was very superstitious.

I finished off the rest of my breakfast and glanced down the hall. My dad's study door was closed. It had been like this since my mom died last april. He might as well be a vampire he wrote all night and slept all day, i probably missed my chance to even see him today at all and i wouldn't see him until tomorrow. There was no opening that door once it was closed.

I heard honking and i realized Joey must be here. i grabbed my bag and headed out. Joey was out front in his old car. I've been riding to school with Joey since kindergarten. We had been friends since the day years ago when we shared a candy bar on the bus. Even though we had both gotten our license this summer Joey was the only one with a car and that was fine with me carpooling was better for the environment anyways. Mana stood on the porch with her arms crossed.

"Don't be playing your music out hear Joey Wheeler! Don't think for a moment i won't call your mom and tell her what you did in the basement when you were nine!"She called out.

"Okay then!"Joey yelled back and drove off. He laughed as we pulled away from my house, driving like we had just committed a crime basiclly like we drove everyday.

"What did you do in the basement when you were nine?"I asked

"What didn't i do in the basement when i was nine?"Joey laughed and turned down his music.

* * *

As we drove to school i saw a strange car pass by. For a few seconds time slowed down and every thing was quiet. I couldn't look away from the car it was like it was important. It was a feeling i couldn't describe, then it slid past and it was gone. I didn't recognize it but i felt drawn toward it almost like there was some reason i needed to reach it but why.

* * *

Dawn:Well i hoped this was good in the next chapter Yugi will be introduced look for it soon^^.

Next chapter:**CHAPTER 2 NEW GIRL.**

**REVIEW!**PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 2 NEW GIRL

Dawn:Oh my GOD! You guys are so great i got 2 more favorites and another review, i'd really like to thank Magiccatprincess ,Ruby Warrior Girl 730 and Wolvesnightmare for their reviews/favorited. You guys are so awesome i think this story is getting pretty popular and

i want to dedicate this chapter to

Magiccatprincess

Wolvesnightmare

and Ruby Warrior Girl 730. thanks so much you encourage me to continue and one more thing Luna is not with us today she has now traveled to the volcanic tunnels in Hawaii but i still miss her i hope she comes back soon.

Also Tea/Anzu are two different people but they are so much alike. As well as many oc's as filler characters.

REVIEW!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 NEW GIRL**

**E**ight streets. That's how far it was from my house to Jackson high, it was also the number of streets it took to get the strange black hearse out of my thoughts. We passed the local store until i noticed a familiar car at the front of the store.

"Uh-oh Fatty's already camped out."Joey said as we saw him sitting in the front seat of his Grand Prix reading a magazine.

"Maybe he didn't see us yet."I said while Joey was looking in the rear view mirror with a very tense expression.

"Or maybe we're screwed!"Joey began to panic. Fatty was Angle Fate's very own truant officer as well as a proud member of the police force. His girlfriend Amy, worked at the local cafe were Fatty was parked most mornings waiting for the fresh baked goods to be delivered. Which was pretty unfortunate for me and Joey cause we were constantly late. You couldn't go to Jackson High without knowing where Fatty was at all times. Today Fatty waved us on without looking up from the sports section. He was giving us a pass.

"Sports section and a sticky bun. You know what that means."Joey said driving faster.

"We've got five minutes!"I said as we drove even faster.

* * *

We rolled into the parking lot hoping to sneak past the attendance office unnoticed. But it was still pouring outside so by the time we got into the building we were soaked. Our shoes squeaked loudly alerting the secretary. We stood dripping in the office, waiting for our detention slips.

"Late for the first day of school Mr. Wheeler your mother will have a few choice words for you. And you Yami, Mana will have a serious talk with you."What Miss Hester said was right Mana could be very serious when she wanted to be, she would know i was late about five minutes from now if she didn't know already, that's what it was like around here.

"Miss Hester we were just driving slow because of the rain."Joey tried to charm his way out of punishment. Miss Hester pulled down her glasses some and looked at joey very uncharmed.

"I don't have time to chat with you boys at the moment i'm busy filling out your detention slips which is where you'll be spending this afternoon."She said handing us each a small slip of blue paper. She was busy alright you could smell the nail polish in the room. Welcome back.

* * *

In Angle Fate the first day of school never really changes. The teachers who all knew you from somewhere decided if you were stupid or smart by the time you were in 1st grade. I was smart because my parents were professors. Joey was stupid because his dad was constantly drunk. Because i was smart i got good grades on all my papers; because Joey was stupid he got bad grades.

I guess nobody bothered to read them. Sometimes i wrote random stuff in the middle of my essays just to see if any of my teachers would say anything. No one ever did. Unfortunately the same principle didn't apply to multiple choice tests. In first period English i discovered my 700 year old teacher whos name really was Mrs. English had expected us to read _To Kill a_ _Mockingbird _over the summer. So i flunked the first test great, just great. I had read the book about 2 years ago it was one of my moms favorites but that was a while ago and i was fuzzy on the details.

A little known fact about me: I read all the time. Books were the only thing that got me out of Angle fate. At least in my head, i had a map on my wall marked with all the places i'd ever wanted to go and someday i would but for now i was stuck right here. If i ever got out of this town i would go on the longest road trip all over the world, i kept the map and reading a secret around here books and basketball don't mix.

Chemistry wasn't much better Mr. Hollenback doomed me to be lab partners with the Yami-hating-Anzu. Also known as Anzu Mazaki, who despised me ever since the formal last year when i made the mistake of letting my dad drive us in his rusty Volvo. The one with a permanently broken window that would never roll up and destroyed her perfectly curled brown Prom-hair, and by the time we got to the gym she looked like she had bed head. Anzu didn't talk to me the rest of the night and sent Tea Snow to dump me three steps away. That was pretty much the end of it.

It was a never ending source of amusement for the other guys who kept expecting us to get back together. The thing that they didn't know was i wasn't into girls like Anzu. She was pretty but that was it. And looking at her didn't make up for having to listen to what came out of her mouth. I wanted someone different, some one i could talk to about something other than parties and getting crowned at the winter formal. A girl who was smart, or funny or at least a decent lab partner.

Maybe a girl like the one from my dream. But a dream was still better than a nightmare. Even if that nightmare was wearing a cheer leading skirt.

* * *

I survived chemistry but my day only got worse from there. Apparently i was taking history again this year. I was spending my part of my year studying wars with Mr. Lee. Mr. Lee was one of the only teachers that hated me, last year on a dare from Joey i had written the exact oppiset of what he told me to write. For that i was given a D. Guess some teachers actually read the papers after all. I found a seat next to Joey who was busy copying notes from the last class he slept through before this one. But he stopped writing as soon as i sat down.

"Dude did ya hear?"He asked.

"Hear what?"

"There's a new girl at Jackson."

"There are a ton of new girls, a whole freshman class of them moron."I said

"I'm not talking about the freshman, there's a new girl in _our _class." At any other high school a new girl in the sophomore class wouldn't be news. But this was Jackson and we hadn't had a new girl in school since third grade when Kato Wix moved in with her grandparents after her dad was arrested for running a gambling operation out of their basement in Lake city.

'who is she?"i asked

"Don't know. I've got civics second period with all the band geeks, and they don't know nothing except she plays the violin or something. Wonder if she's hot."Joey had a one track mind that led directly to his mouth.

"So she's a band geek?"

No a musician. Maybe she shares my love of the classical music."

"Classical music?"The only classical music Joey ever heard was at the dentist office.

"You know the classics, Pink Floyd, Black Sabbath, The Stones."I laughed only Joey, only Joey.

"Mister Wheeler sorry to stop your conversation but i'd like to start class now."Mr. Lee's tone was full of sarcasm. He passed out the same work books from last year.

* * *

After the bell rang Joey and i hung out in the hall by our lockers hoping to get a look at the new girl. To hear him talk about if the new girl would be his future soul mate as well as future band mate. And probably a few other things i didn't even want to think about it. But in the end all we saw was Rebecca Hawkins in a skirt two sizes too small which meant we wouldn't hear anything until lunch.

Our next class was Sign Language, and it was strictly no talking. No one was even good enough to even sign "New Girl.". Especially since it was the only class we had in common with the rest of the basketball team. I've been on the basketball team since 7th grade, when i grew six inches in one summer and ended up taller than everyone else in class. I always seemed to know where the ball would go next and it gave me a place on the team. Today was my lucky day because Tristan had actually gotten to see the new girl and as usual Joey asked the only question that he was worried about.

"So is she hot?"

"Pretty hot."

"Tea Snow hot?"

As if on que Tea-the standard by which all girls were mesured as so-walked into the cafeteria, arm in arm with the Yami-hating-Anzu, and we all watched because Tea was 5'8 and had the best legs. Tea and Anzu were almost one person even when they wern't in their cheerleading uniforms, brown hair, fake tans, flip-flops, and jean skirts so short they could pass as belts. Tea was the legs but Anzu was the one everyone would try to get a look at when she was in her bikini. They never carried any books just small metallic bags under their arms just big enough for a cell phone.

"So did ya hear about the new girl?"Tea said sitting down at the table.

* * *

Dawn:Sorry it's short and it took so long i've been haveing writers block please forgive me and review ^_^


End file.
